


Packing

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 14. “Can I come in?”22. “I think you need to relax.”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Packing

Y/N knocks on the door frame of Rook’s room. “Can I come in?”  
“Yeah, I’m just going through stuff.” He says, not looking up at her, as he looks through a pile of jackets on his bed.  
She eyes the piles of clothes around the room. “Why exactly are you going through stuff?”  
Rook looks up at her, his hands pausing in their search as he eyes her. “Uh, packing for tour.”  
She frowns, “I thought tour didn’t start for another month.”  
“It does, I’m just packing now to save time.”

“How about instead of packing now, you save it for later and go out with me right now.” Y/N says, stepping closer to him.  
He looks at her, shocked. “I mean, I already started.”  
She takes his hands in hers, “Rook.” She says, waiting until he looks in her eyes to continue. “I think you need to relax. And what better way to do that than to go out with me and then maybe go back to my place after.”  
He sighs, but nods. “Alright, let’s go out.”


End file.
